Over The Hills and Far Away
by Kinoha
Summary: Inspired by a song. Framed for the crime he never committed he spent ten years in jail. Now he’s back and wants his revenge and old life back but things don’t go that smooth when there’s a war to win, secrets to be solved and a wife to reclaim! AU!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello! This another beginning for a story inspired by Nightwish's song Over the Hills And Far Away (which one of my absolute favorites!) The lyrics kinda tell the story/prologue so don't dare to skip them! Though I had to change the lyrics a bit in one place to fit the story. By the way, this's gonna be G/CC fic! _Italics_ are lyrics!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, the band Nightwish or the song lyrics nor the title. They belong to their respectable owners not me!

000000

Over the Hills And Far Away: Prologue

by Kinoha

000000

Breathing vaporizing in the coldness... shivers running down his spine; his cold and clammy hands hugging his knees tight to keep warm from the coldness. He missed the warmth outside world had and offered freely. It had been so long time ago since the sun had last caressed his skin... almost ten years...

_They came for him on winter's night_

_Arrested, he was bound_

_They said there had been a robbery_

_his pistol had been found_

" I didn't do it!" Whisper to the emptiness, to deaf and unbelieving ears... the eyes so cruel; laughing at him with malice...

_They marched him to the station house_

_he waited for the dawn_

_And as they led him to the dock_

_he knew he had been wronged_

"_You stand accused of robbery"_

_he heard the bailiff say_

_He knew without an alibi_

_tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom_

Another raspy breath sounded as his temper rose. Just wait! Just wait! I will come and rise again! The truth will surface.

_Over the hills and far away_

_for ten long years he'll count the days_

_Over the mountains and the seas_

_a prisoner's life for him there'll be_

Bread and water. He had lived with only bread and water nearly ten long years. Taking the blame. Framed; disgraced; knowing; not believed.

_He knew it would cost him dear_

_but yet he dare not say_

_Where he had been that fateful night_

_a secret it must stay_

Burning inside... the old flame had not died; only increased in volume and passion in the confinement he had endured for so long. Small smile grazed his sunken yet still handsome features. He had something that he could never have... the smile turned to a smirk.

_He had to fight back tears of rage_

_His heart beat like a drum_

_For with the wife of his greatest nemesis_

_he spent his final night of freedom_

Nothing could stop him when the time would come. The war that raged on in outside world he had been banned from was small conflict compared to the hate and rage that brewed inside his soul; the yearning for righteousness. The injustice and plot done to him undone.

_Over the hills and far away_

_he swears he will return one day_

_Far from the mountains and the seas_

_back in her arms he swears he'll be_

_Over the hills and far away_

His most treasured possession. A letter from her with a secret she cannot say aloud even to him, in fear of discovery; bad things to come. He wonders every night and day, hopes and wishes for her, for himself.

_Each night within his prison cell_

_he looks through the bars_

_He reads the letter she wrote_

_One day he'll know the taste of freedom_

The day's almost here. The day when he will step outside. Receive his clothes and pistol that was the cause of all his sufferings. No, not his prized pistol; the one who really used it as a blame. Him. It would be his turn to laugh and let the bastard taste the bitter coldness and rotten food; experience prison a he should have in pace of himself.

_Over the hills and far away_

_she prays he will return one day_

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas_

_back in his arms he swears she'll be_

And the day finally came...

_Over the hills and far away_

_he swears he will return one day_

_Far from the mountains and the seas_

_back in her arms he swears he'll be_

_Over the hills and far away..._

"ChiChi..."

_Over the hills and far away..._

000000

**A/N:** The place where I changed the lyrics is supposed to say 'for with the wife of his best friend' not 'greatest nemesis'. I changed that to fit the story plot my evil little mind has conjured up! If you wanna hear the song (I really recommend you do!) just e-mail or review me and I'll send it to you! And don't judge book by it's covers! Theres lot hidden to this story and to come...! JA NE and REVIEW KUDASAI!


	2. Free

**A/N:** Hi there! Thanks for all the lovely reviews I got for the prologue and without further ado... let's go! Finally after nearly three friggin' months... ahem... Saiyan God: I couldn't send the song to you since the ff net didn't display your e-mail on the review, sorry. And by the way, this kinda set somewhere in Middle Ages and my made up fantasy land.

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Nightwish's song nor DBZ... BUAAH!

000000

Chapter I – Free

000000

The woman sighed dejectedly and brushed her long, silky raven hair behind her ear. Few locks of her hair had escaped from the the neat bun and the blowing wind lazily played with them. With slight irritation she pinned the last wet cloth to the rope. It was windy day so the laundry would dry quickly and smell fresh afterwards. She smiled at the fact, dark depths of her eyes momentarily happy. Her pale skin slightly tanned from the sun she was quite exquisite looking woman even after giving birth.

" Mommy! Mommy! Look!" A child's voice shouted, filled with life and enthusiasm of youth. " Mommy where are you!"

" Gohan, I'm here," ChiChi yelled and watched with loving eyes as her only son ran towards her with something tightly clenched in his tiny fist. With his lively black eyes and disheveled black hair he was almost a carbon copy of his father... ChiChi felt a twinge of longing as she looked at her son, Gohan. A sad smile caressed her lips. It had been nearly ten years and the secret weighted heavily in her heart, and at the same time it was something that gave her the strength and power to keep going.

" Mom, look what I found!" Gohan opened his fist to reveal a quartz stone, a pretty and shiny one at that.

" Oh, Gohan, it's beautiful."

" You like it mom? Then I'll give it to you!" Gohan said, his young black eyes shining with child's unconditional love. ChiChi felt warm mother's love filling her soul and she gently took the stone. " I'll treasure it forever," she promised and Gohan beamed. ChiChi picked up the empty laundry basket and petted her skirt into proper order and she and Gohan set for their home.

" You think father would like if I gave him a shiny stone like that?" Gohan asked her timidly and ChiChi almost dropped the basket in shock.

" I- I don't know... it never hurts to try, anyway," she stuttered while trying to keep the words so much wanting to come past her ruby lips and reveal it all. _ Yes, Gohan. You're father would love it... your real father at least..._ She sighed at the thought.

" Oh my lord, my Lady!" came a startled scream and a plump maid run from the huge mansion's kitchen door to greet ChiChi angrily.

" My Lady! How many times I have to say do not do chores! Those are for maids and servants not for such noble Lady as yourself! I don't know what kind of foolishness has possessed your mind, my Lady, but noble women do not, I repeat do not do laundry!" the woman huffed and puffed and ChiChi had to keep form laughing. They had been thru this so many times already...

" I do it because it want... because I like helping around. You know that, Sibylla." ChiChi and Gohan watched the interchange with curiosity. His mother was highly influential baron's wife, a baroness, and yet she wore simple clothes, did chores and talked with servants like they were her friends. Always when he asked her why she just smiled that mysterious, loving smile. Gohan could sense it was not entirely for him, but it wasn't for his father either.

Sibylla sniffed desperately, wringing her hands on her apron. " There's just no changing you, is there? You'll probably stop only when Go---" She gasped realizing her mistake and ran to the kitchen yelling I left something in the oven! ChiChi had paled considerably while she almost had slipped 'his' name in front of Gohan.

" That lady is always so weird..." Gohan muttered, his face crunched up.

" She... Sibylla is just... okay, I admit it too: she's plain weird!" ChiChi giggled, covering her earlier startle. Sibylla was the only one who knew the truth aside from herself. Haruka Gohan, the son of Baron Yamcha and Baroness ChiChi was actually Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, once so mighty captain of an army... ChiChi face flushed with anger. She and Goku had been lovers for god knows how long and then her father had suddenly announced she were to be married to Haruka Yamcha, a rich Baron. Goku and Yamcha had been bitter rivals; Yamcha jealous over his achievements and battle skills and he just irked Goku in the wrong way.

Walking inside Gohan in two, she felt incredibly tired. If Yamcha ever found out... horrible things would come to happen and well, the positive side would be that she'd get to flaunt with the fact that Gohan was Goku's son! It was incredible luck that Goku and Yamcha were both dark-haired and dark-eyed men. Even after ten years of forced marriage, she loved Goku with all her heart. Her distaste and hate for Yamcha had only increased along the years but she tolerated him Gohan's sake.

Every smuggled letter from him was a treasure he'd give everything over and over again. ChiChi still didn't know how they had managed to keep their relationship secret from their own families and other people; very few people knew about them being lovers. Only Sibylla, originally the cook for the Ox family, knew and that was because she had caught them half-dressed and in very much intimate position in ChiChi's old home when they had sneaked in and thought none was awake. She promised silence because she really didn't approve of any other man with ChiChi and forbidden love sure kept things interesting. Then there was Kuririn, Goku's most trusted subordinate, unfortunate enough to catch them in the captain's tent in very much passionate kiss in very much intimate position...

She blushed heavily, her skin tingling at the memory of his fierce kisses on her mouth and neck, liquid fire of his passion...

" Mom? Your face is red and you're breathing funnily!" Gohan told her, looking worried and curious at the same time. ChiChi laughed nervously and embarrassed.

" Just little hot here, isn't it? Now run along. Wash up before dinner, okay?" she ordered gently and Gohan went his merry way to prepare for dinner happy at the thought of food. _ Now that takes after Goku...!_ she thought dryly. Glancing at the clock in the hallway she growled. Yamcha would be home soon but no way in hell she'd change into something pretty for him!

000000

ChiChi and Gohan were both neatly seated in the dinner table waiting for the head of the house to arrive. Many maids were ready to serve them and very pale at what their rebellious Lady was wearing once again. A simple peasant dress blue of color; shabby and quite ill-fitting. The baron was going to have the biggest cow in the country when he'd see his dear wife. To the servants it looked like their Lady's whole life purpose was just to piss of the man in worst ways possible. The door to the grand dining room flew open and Baron Yamcha marched in, breathing hard in agitation, all red in the face. Either the war going on was going badly or he was just having another bad day... ChiChi couldn't care less if he got shot dead in the war and was actually disappointed to see him striding in like that.

He reached the table and slammed his fist down and cracked the table with his force. ChiChi and Gohan jumped at the violent display but were silent without comment. Yamcha was formidable warrior on his own but very few in the whole kingdom could ever hope to match up the level of Son Goku, ChiChi thought evilly and decided to open her mouth.

" Yamcha... what it is?" she asked bored and Yamcha's eyes bore into her and flew open in shock.

" ChiChi! What on earth you are wearing?" he demanded, definitely pissed off. His wife was the most beautiful one in the whole country and she wore rags?

" Clothes, I believe," she answered calmly and Yamcha counted to ten. This rebelliousnesses just made her so undesirable...

" Anyway... you can't believe it! That bastard, that bastard has gotten out! He was supposed to rot in prison for the life time but Prince Vegeta pardoned him to only ten years! He's free! That bastard... he... he..." Yamcha seethed through clenched teeth. Gohan was scared of his father's outburst and looked at his mother for support. His mom was always so calm in this kind of situations... or usually was. Gohan's eyes widened. Now she was extremely pale.

" You mean 'him'?" she whispered barely audibly, shaking with the emotion.

" Yes, him! Captain Son Goku has gotten out!" Yamcha spat and ChiChi fainted on the spot one last thought spinning in her mind. _He's free! Goddamn he's free! Oh yes, he's free...!_

000000

He stood in the shade of the alley. It was already night and the wind blew with chilliness of dead itself. His face was pale and sunken and he was only a frail picture of what he once had been. A disciplined soldier with physique to match. Well, not exactly that disciplined, if he remembered right all the stunts he had pulled. A dark reminiscing smile pulled his lips and he chuckled. He had been free for a day and in day's time he had learnt all he had missed during those agonizing ten years. Nothing had changed, expect prince Vegeta was now in charge because his father was deathly ill and a civil war had broken out. The country's troops were being badly beaten by neighboring countries and peasants.

" Could probably use my help..." Goku muttered smugly. He eyed the door of the local pub with bitter eyes, plan beginning to to form in his hardened mind. First, he needed better clothes, money, weapons and to get himself back into shape after his long lasted confinement. Before he had all those there was no way he could ever get back what was his! ChiChi was his! The honor the baron had belonged to him!

His family had abandoned him the moment he had been sent to jail. Even before that they had despised his choice of being soldier instead of becoming Lord of the Son clan. Goku snorted, his black eyes gleaming dangerously. He's take everything back and make Yamcha pay! A purpose in his stride he slipped inside the pub. His nose was assaulted with mixed smell of beer and sweat and he smiled darkly. Smelt whole lot better than rotten food and rat shit. Unnoticeable, slinking into a secluded corner, he began surveying the life buzzing around him. Whores and bar maids served drinks and company and drunk soldiers and workers got drunk.

No rumour escaped his ears as he updated himself to happenings and such and an amused smile stayed on his face as he heard the latest gossip.

It was about him.

The legendary Son Goku was rumoured to be free and dangerous.

Sure in hell he was and that would become a fact. Soon, very soon.

000000

**A/N:** It was a long wait, but I found my spark for this story again... I have so much planned out for this! Review if you see fit! Ja ne!


	3. Who's Son Goku?

**A/N:** Hi there! Here's the new chapter! Thanks for all the lovely reviews; I hope you enjoy this one! Onwards!

**Disclaimer:** ( walks laughing away ) You really think I own? HAHAHAHAA!

0000000

Chapter II – Who's Son Goku?

0000000

Gohan gulped audibly in shock. His strong-willed mother had just fainted dead away at the mention of one measly name! He looked at his father's enraged face and then back to his mother. The maids were fanning their Lady and trying to wake her up. Gohan was very confused and scared. How could one name have such an impact on his mother and why his father looked like he was eating lemons?

Finally being able to act, he dashed to his mother, extremely worried. Yamcha only hit the table in frustration once again and mumbled something incoherent. The servants who weren't attending to their fallen Lady quickly fled. They had no intention of bearing the baron's wrath. They knew very well who Son Goku was: almost legendary Captain of the King's, nowadays Prince's, army. Cunning and all over charming man who more importantly was a bitter rival to Yamcha, the Baron.

" Father?" Gohan asked shakily. He didn't know his father that well and couldn't thus judge his temperament.

" What is it...?" Yamcha mumbled harshly, scaring Gohan even more.

" Who's Son Goku?" the child asked innocently, curiosity lacing his young voice.

" WHO? JUST WHO IS SON GOKU, YOU ASK! A NAME WHICH WILL NOT BE SPOKEN IN THIS HOUSE!" The baron yelled loudly, fury shaking his voice. Gohan jumped at the screaming and felt tears well up in his eyes for being yelled at. He was just asking an innocent question! With a litany of curses Yamcha turned on his heels and marched out.

" Feed the food to the dogs! I'm not hungry!" he ordered as he went, leaving fearful mayhem behind and the servants bowing apologizing at his wake. Gohan choked back his upset sobs and turned to inspect his unconscious mother. She was pale and looked ill to Gohan but Gohan swore there was a small happy, almost smug, smile playing on her lips.

0000000

ChiChi opened her eyes wearily, keeping them still half-open. It was quite dusky in the room and a couple of lonely candles were lighting the area. She was laying on her own bed, in her own room. She had never even thought of moving to a same room with that bastard who called himself her husband so they had still their separate rooms. It was not uncommon for a couple to have own living quarters.

" Mom!" Gohan screamed right into her when he saw her awaken.

" Wah!" ChiChi exclaimed and jumped. She was now fully awake, blinking rapidly. All her previous thoughts came back in a rush and she couldn't help the victorious smile grazing her lips. Goku's free...!

" Mom, I thought you'd never wake up!" Gohan prattled on happily and hugged her hand. " Hey what's with the smile?" the spiky-haired child noted the weird expression on his mother's delicate face.

" Huh, Gohan? What smile?" she laughed little nervously her head still bit fuzzy with the emotional overload. She laughed dismissively, trying to avert he subject and added quickly, " How long I was unconscious?"

" Only few hours and don't try to change the topic, mom!" Gohan frowned stubbornly a hint of rudeness creeping into his voice. ChiChi's mouth opened and closed in shock. Gohan was never rude: the strict upbringing of mentors and teachers had taken care of that. For a moment her child had sounded just like her lover. Stubborness and shamelessness were characteristic of Goku, after all. (A/N: Oh C'mon... I just watched DB and in JV Goku really is rude, shameless, ignorant and quite temperamental child...) ChiChi pondered for a moment, not disturbed by Gohan's timidly demanding and intense gaze. God knows his real father could muster a stare far more intimidating. Goku was now free and that was a fact. He was also despite his easy-going and forgiving nature quite bitter towards Yamcha and he would stop at nothing less than Yamcha's utter and total downfall, ChiChi knew this. Goku was absolutely relentless when his mind was set. It certainly would do some good for Gohan to know somethings about Goku...

" Well? Mother please!" Gohan begged. He wanted to know what could be some great about a name! ChiChi sighed and smiled.

" Alright. You'll get your story and information. So sit quiet and interrupt me, you hear me young man?" ChiChi demanded and adjusted the covers and the pillow to a better position. Gohan nodded eagerly and without invitation jumped onto her lap. She let out a startled 'oof' as his weight hit her stomach but didn't reprimand him. Then she started.

" Son Goku... almost legendary strategist and as a warrior he was unbeatable. No one could beat him in martial arts, weaponry or hand-to-hand combat. He was a Captain to the King's army, well-know and respected by all the Generals and he was friends with Prince Vegeta. Goku never accepted any promotions in rank for he wanted to remain as a Captain of his army and be near and attend the battle, the reckless and fight-loving man that he was... God those little border scuffles were a blast! He was... well... he was amazing, extraordinary and completely unbreakable in spirit..." she gave a weirdly reminiscing laugh," He was quite the charmer but you won't find more rude and straightforward man anywhere else in the world...! He was a guy alright... There was only one problem... your father and Ya-uh Captain Goku were rivals. Yamcha didn't like him and his achievements and they fought quite often, Goku usually winning because he really didn't want to have a scuffle with the baron's son. Things were going great and I was married to you 'father' and then Son Goku was arrested and put to jail because of a murder... well... that's in short why Yamcha doesn't like his name spoken in his house. They were bitter rivals or at least now they both are..." Her voice gained a sand note and angry note in the end.

ChiChi stared with furious eyes at some far-away horizon, not really in this moment. Her eyes were thundering and Gohan swore he could see storm clouds and lightning bolts brewing in them.

" Okay..." he muttered, his mind suspicious. There were still few unexplained things in her tale and there were some loopholes wide enough to drive an army through. He may be innocent and child but he wasn't stupid. His young mind was pretty much caught on few slips of tongue and details he thought were far too personal like how in the hell did high-born-noble Baroness like ChiChi know Son Goku's personality so thoroughly?

Gohan was sure there was more to the story than his eccentric mother let on. It was like she had known, or knew, Son Goku in person. And what on earth did she mean with the words 'God those border scuffles were a blast'?

ChiChi suddenly seemed to realize she was daydreaming and told Gohan to scurry on. He still had the evening homework to be done on the Ancient Wars of the Chikyuu and Vegetasei, until the countries united to one big alliance and from there forming the current rule and country that was their homeland.

0000000

Son Goku felt extremely bad but it couldn't be helped at the moment. He had left the bar after finding out the recent events and rumours and gotten around the task of bettering his current life situation. With one final shake of the collar of the poor innocent victim of his, he collected the money fallen to the ground. The young man was still half-conscious and Goku with an innocent smile and military salute decked the lights out of him. He didn't particularly like mugging helpless people but he needed money to get a start: clothes, living quarters, a new katana, food and drink and some quiet practice area where to get back into shape. The first fat wallet walking his way unfortunately was the poor noble bastard.

Goku was able to ease some of his guilt by thinking that at least no one knew it was him; careless young noblemen got robbed and mugged every other day. Counting his winnings while walking a satisfied grin caressed his mouth. Nearly 50 000 gold zeni! This young man really, Goku was quite sure of it, had been going to one of the most expensive and exquisite brothels in the whole West City of Chikyuu-Vegetasei and after that spend the money on illegal things on the black market. Goku may have been imprisoned for last ten years but youths still didn't change. Hell, he himself was still quite young, barely thirty years old.

With purpose on his steps that scared away all ordinary thugs and killers of the city, he headed along the dark streets, some of them lit by smoking torches to his dismay, towards a certain destination. It was time to pay a visit to an old friend. He just hoped his old friend hadn't moved anywhere. For once Goku hoped Kuririn would be able to save his ass and not vice versa or at least help him in someway.

He walked the dark and abandoned alleys, warding off occasionally some thugs that learnt the hard way just how powerful Son Goku was in his weakened and malnourished state. Soon arriving in the well-lit street in prosperous region, he sneaked into a port way and from there to a neat inner court of a small detached house. His dark eyes scanned the surroundings and with small smile he noted the wooden practice katanas and wooden staffs leaning on one corner. The small plate next the door read with neat letters Chestnut. Kuririn hadn't moved anywhere for Goku's fortune. Goku just didn't remember his subordinate being a good gardener. The flowerbeds and the miniature fountain in the inner court really weren't his style.

Judging by the soft light seeping through the closed window curtains his short friend was very much awake. Goku knocked the door confidently, thought nervous. He was not quite sure what kind of reaction he'd get. Kuririn if someone knew just how framed the murder had been. He knocked again feeling like imperial Guards could jump out and arrest him again if Kuririn didn't open soon. Of course Kuririn's position as his first-hand was well kept secret one could never be too cautious.

" Who the hell...!" Goku heard muffled muttering and the door opened quickly, nearly hitting him. The soft yellow light revealed a short, obviously well-muscled man, standing in the door way and looking suspecting. Goku was glad to note that Kuririn was as fit as ever and ready to attack at moment's notice if needed.

" Who the hell are you and what do you want at this time of night!" he demanded and Goku was slightly taken off balance by the fact his friend had head full of hair! Shaking his head, he slid off his hood he had on to keep him concealed and unrecognized. He smiled darkly, eyes glinting in the light.

" Hello Kuririn... long time no see, ey?"

The midget's eyes bugged out of his head and his face went pale as recognition took place.

" G-goku... Captain... how... impossible!" he whispered incredulously, staring with wide unbelieving eyes.

" Guess I should thank Vegeta for managing to shorten the verdict his father ordered... Can I come in?" Goku said with slight humour in his voice, which was much harsher and drier than Kuririn could remember. With numb nod Kuririn practically pulled him in and shut the door quickly.

" Goku! I can't believe it! I heard Son Goku had gained his freedom in the morning but I never thought... oh fuck it...!" Kuririn inspected his former officer and was shocked at what he saw. His hair was knotted and dirty, the black spiky locks reaching way past his shoulders. His face was pale and cheeks hollow, eyes tired and carrying a tint of bitterness in their dark depths. His clothes were rags and he was thin and frail looking, and Kuririn felt almost shame that this once so marvelous man was reduced to this. Son Goku was a pale shadow of what he had once been.

Goku felt little self-conscious under Kuririn's gaze but managed to give him a confident smirk. The shorter man only whistled, impressed, and Goku chuckled.

" Hmmh... I really was expecting you to seek me out but I guess I didn't take in account you'd get little out of shape in jail... I really had a picture in my head where you appear at my door in tip top condition, in your fighting clothes ready to kick certain baron ass..." Kuririn told him, looking quite thoughtful and holding his chin with his fingers. Goku's jaw almost dropped and then he glared.

" Well, sorry to disappoint you. I'll just march back and make an official complaint about the jail service ans facilities..." he sulked.

" I'm glad your sense of humour has gotten out of shape. I'd say it has gotten even better. Tell me, how many guards nearly killed you because of your thoughtless and rude, though very honest comments?" Kuririn inquired and Goku looked little ashamed and in typical embarrassed fashion scratched the back of his head. He then got serious again and so did Kuririn.

" Kuririn... I gotta ask you a huge favor, you know th---"

The short man held up his hand and grinned wildly. " Say no more, my friend! I know you just wanna kick Yamcha's baron ass, regain your honor and claim back your girl, right? I'll be, honestly, more than willing to help you. That Yamcha bastard is really way over his head, nowadays, y'know. Piss has really gone to his head but there are few people who dare to oppose him since the old King has him in such high regard. The few are namely you, me and Prince Vegeta." the short ex-subordinate informed him darkly.

" Help with what?" Came suddenly a female voice and Goku swiveled to see a slender woman with icy blue eyes and short blonde hair; a woman he definitely could of recognized everywhere.

" Juuhachi (18)?" he almost shrieked.

The woman looked momentarily stunned seeing a person in her house she barely recognized before regaining her cool exterior. " Son Goku. I was wondering when you'd appear..."

" But but... Juuhachi is... Kuririn what!" Goku stammered. Juuhachi was neighboring country's, General Gero's, top assassin along with her twin brother and they had fought many times in the past as enemies.

" Oh, I see you remember Juuhachi, Goku! She and I are married now so don't worry. Gero croaked five years ago courtesy of Juunana's (17) sharp wakizashi!" Kuririn announced gladly, trying to pull off an innocent act which wasn't swallowed by either one. " So we kinda married?"

" You married a former enemy?" Goku asked, eying Juuhachi suspiciously and yet disbelieving. _Well, that explains the garden though..._

" Coming from a guy who had a secret forbidden love affair with the daughter of the Ox family for a years who really was betrothed to the baron all time though she didn't know it, that statement is quite narrow-minded," Kuririn deadpanned and Juuhachi rose one delicate eyebrow.

" You had had a love affair with Baroness ChiChi?" she asked, shock clearly etched into her face.

" Just shut up about that, okay! I'll get her back; she was mine a long time before Yamcha even knew about her existence!" Goku declared hotly, his fists balling tightly, his knuckles going white. " That's why I need your help, Kuririn, Juuhachi. I still love her and I'm gonna disembowel and dismember the asshole for stealing my wife, honor and life from me! Help me get back into shape!"

" Wife? But Yamcha married her first..." Kuririn pointed out completely ignoring Goku's real meaning and Juuhachi backed him up with her hard and amused glare.

" That's not the point, you idiot, but for you knowledge I so bedded her first and we secretly married in Gingertown while in mission there. You remember when me and ChiChi went missing for few hours and you thought it was just one of our usual romps?" Kuririn nodded and the blonde bombshell's expression was slightly flushed. " There! Will you help me or am I forced to make you?" Goku demanded exasperatedly, almost in the verge of desperation, anger lacing his harsh voice.

Kuririn grinned mischievously. " Of course, Captain, but messing with you is just so much fun...!" Juu nodded and smirked her own cool smile. Goku growled: Kuririn still couldn't stop heckling him about ChiChi after all these years...

" But first you're gonna take bath, get your hair groomed or I won't let you even near our home, you hear me?" Juuhachi ordered and Goku smiled gratefully.

" Of course Ma'am." The flames of his hope were practically roaring to life. Soon ChiChi would be in his arms, soft body warming him at nights... His warrior princess would be his and his alone! _You just wait Yamcha...!_ _You'll pay and that payback is going to be one hellova bitch!_

000000

**A/N:** Sorry the end is little boring but I just had to write that away. I promise there will be some G/CC in the next chapter! Review if you see fit! JA NE MINNA-SAN!


End file.
